


Explorando otra realidad

by AyrtonScar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fix-It, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyrtonScar/pseuds/AyrtonScar
Summary: —Recuerda, yo apareceré en el momento en que considere más adecuado para que puedas decidir entre cambiar tu pasado o intentarlo de nuevo.—Entendido—Cerró los ojos, recordando el momento exacto en el que Lena le dijo que no buscaba formar amistades con nadie.Mxyzptlk tronó los dedos y, de esta manera, su destino nuevamente fue escrito.ORKara vivirá cada uno de los momentos en la tercera realidad del capítulo 100 en lugar de solo verlos, lo que cambiará su percepción acerca de ciertas cosas y quizá le ayude a percatarse de otras cuantas.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Nia Nal, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Kudos: 5





	Explorando otra realidad

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Trying with another reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457181) by [AyrtonScar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyrtonScar/pseuds/AyrtonScar)



Decir que Kara se encontraba susceptible era quedarse corto.

Por muy evidentes razones, Kara tenía conflictos cuando la muerte estaba relacionada, especialmente cuando se trataba de seres queridos. La explosión de Kriptón había dejado una marca en ella que nunca sería borrada, y entre tantas cosas, todavía no aprendía a lidiar de manera adecuada con eso.

Tuvo varias experiencias cercanas con la muerte, era una guerrera después de todo y, literalmente, cargaba con el mundo en sus hombros.

Sin embargo, esto no hacía de las experiencias previas algo ligeramente más pasajero.

Aquella noche no pintaba ser algo fuera de lo usual, compartiendo con Jonn, Alex y bastante comida de por medio, cabe aclarar. Ahora que todo el lío de la crisis fue resuelto (que tampoco fue sencillo… o satisfactorio) y la investigación acerca de Lex y Leviatán estaban estancadas, finalmente podían relajarse un poco. Al menos esa era la intención de Alex, quien estaba más que consciente del desgaste que la situación con Lena le estaba causando desde aquella mítica tarde en la fortaleza de la soledad. Por lo menos así sería hasta la llegada de Mxyzptlk, quien ni pasados dos minutos tocó una vibra sensible, una tan sensible que hizo que Alex sintiera una milésima parte de su pesar por unos cuantos segundos.

Kara siempre había sido del tipo de personas que detestaba sentirse una molestia, y quizá de allí venía su deseo de ayudar a los demás. También sabía lo mucho que Alex se preocupaba por su persona, si Kara era sincera, correspondía esto incluso multiplicado por mil. Pero, esta misma manía de no preocupar a la gente a su alrededor la limitaba a la hora de desahogarse, cosa que fue incrementando conforme el tiempo desde que portó la capa por primera vez, transcurría.

Cada vez batallaba un poco más en ser sincera con los demás, con ella misma en ocasiones. Es allí donde entra Lena, que por más gracioso que le sonara a sus amigos (quizá a Nia no tanto), era el refugio más seguro en el que podía estar. Con Lena todo era fácil, fluía de manera natural, y por algún extraño motivo, sentía que podía confiar en ella cuando no podía hacerlo en nadie más. Aun si debía reservarse ciertos detalles porque involucraban su identidad secreta, siempre encontraba la manera de expresarle a Lena como se sentía, sus preocupaciones y sus ansiedades. Ahora que Lena no estaba a su lado, no podía verlo todo con la misma claridad de antes, fue la mano de Alex sujetándola lo que hizo que no se lanzara rápidamente sobre su tentadora propuesta.

_“Puedo ayudarte a reparar tus errores y, por ende, recuperar aquello que perdiste”_

El agarre de su hermana flaqueó un poco cuando la imagen de una destrozada Lena reprochándole su asesinato sobre Lex, quien Kara sabía era la persona más importante en su vida, para protegerla a ella junto a sus amigos; apareció en el televisor. Pero Alex no la dejó sola y corrieron a Mxyzptlk, tan solo para exponer a Jonn la situación, que terminó en Kara aceptando su ayuda, secundada por Alex para la reticencia de Jonn.

Puede que, de haber sanado un poco aquella herida, Kara se mantuviera firme en su idea de tenerlo lejos, pero de nuevo, la oportunidad era demasiado tentadora, demasiado como para mandar al caño la advertencia de Barry sobre las líneas temporales. A lo mejor y Mxyzptlk le estaba mintiendo y realmente aquello de que “nada sucedería” no era más que otra de sus trampas porque, admitámoslo, el tipo no tenía la mejor de las impresiones.

Su primer viaje fue, bueno, desastroso.

No era realmente que Kara se pusiera a ver en televisión lo que sucedía como si se tratara de una serie, ella, literalmente, volvía al momento que escogía y experimentaba cada sensación, desde la más pequeña, y joder, ahora pensaba que Lena fue bastante gentil en la manera en que usó la kriptonita. Si Alex pudiera aconsejarla, le diría que no volviera a intentar decirle a Lena en medio de una emergencia en la que necesitaran urgentemente su maravilloso cerebro. ¡Pero no! Tenía que decirle justo cuando despertaban las _wordkiller_ , simplemente maravilloso.

Kara maldecía a su a veces bastante selectiva memoria.

Contrario a la primera ocasión, en la que terminó muriendo porque Lena no pudo llegar a tiempo para entregarle su traje anti-kriptonita, ahora quien terminó muriendo fue Mon-El junto a Sam y con Lena moribunda en sus brazos para terminar de variar.

_“Solo recuerda Kara, a veces la que parece la mejor opción, no siempre lo es, te lo digo por experiencia”_

Esas fueron las palabras de Mon-El cuándo le pidió consejo sobre Lena, porque habiendo él transitado entre el presente y el futuro, podría comprender mejor su dilema.

Se incorporó sobre el sofá demasiado rápido, hasta para ella.

Mxyzptlk no dijo nada, parecía realmente reformado, y desde que se quedaron a solas (ya que no se sentía cómoda con la idea de tener a Alex y Jonn cerca en lo que esas exploraciones tenían lugar), fue bastante educado y prudente con ella.

Un pañuelo se extendió frente a ella. Solo entonces se percató de que estaba llorando.

—Debo suponer que este es otro gran no. —Aunque fuera el humor más absurdo del mundo, sonrió un poco, agradecida por el intento de aligerar el ambiente.

—Supones bien.

— ¿Quieres tomar un descanso o prefieres intentar otra realidad de una vez?

No necesitó pensarlo dos veces.

—Estoy bien, puedo continuar.

Mxyzptlk le miró con cierta preocupación, pero si iba a decir algo, no lo hizo.

— ¿A qué momento quieres viajar?

Su primer instinto fue mencionar aquel momento en el avión, en Kaznia, donde a nada estuvo de sincerarse, mordiéndose la lengua al instante. No había mucha diferencia en tiempo de lo sucedido en Kaznia al Pulitzer, la reacción de Lena no cambiaría mucho, eran tres años los que estuvo jugándole al tonto y las riñas con Supergirl nunca habían terminado de irse. Se adaptaron a la situación, pero la confianza de Lena a Supergirl no terminaba de regresar, y posiblemente nunca lo haría, lo único que ganaría es que Lex no le dijera antes y disponer de sus poderes para ese momento crítico.

El mismo miedo que la invadió cuando por fin le dijo a Lena su verdad, vino de tan solo pensar en usar ese momento, por lo que lo tomó como una mala señal, como si su sexto sentido estuviera avisándole que algo iría mal. De esta manera llegó a la conclusión de que, si realmente quería remediar sus errores, tenía que ir al principio, definitivamente antes de que cometiera la garrafada de enviar a James a la bóveda de Lena y antes de que Kara comenzara a fragmentarse a sí misma como dos entes diferentes.

Obviamente no podía hacerlo al conocerla, no solo porque Clark estaba con ella durante todo ese tiempo, sino que tampoco tenía sentido, ¿así de la nada? No, Lena tenía que probar su valía para no sentir desconfianza de que un Super le revelara su identidad, porque sería la época en la que Lena más complejo tenía por su apellido y en, donde Kara recordaba, sus murallas estaban por todo lo alto.

—Ya lo tengo—Dijo convencida de que esta vez las cosas saldrían bien.

—Acuéstate nuevamente sobre el sofá, manos juntas. —Indicó Mxyzptlk y Kara hizo lo solicitado.

Un nuevo comienzo no podía fallarles.

—Recuerda, yo apareceré en el momento en que considere más adecuado para que puedas decidir entre cambiar tu pasado o intentarlo de nuevo.

—Entendido—Cerró los ojos, recordando el momento exacto en el que Lena le dijo que no buscaba formar amistades con nadie.

Mxyzptlk tronó los dedos y, de esta manera, su destino nuevamente fue escrito.

**Author's Note:**

> Después de ver en twitter todo el bardo que se armó me decidí a escribir esto para brindarme paz xD
> 
> Primeramente, quiero agradecer a quien me esté dando la oportunidad con este fic, es el primer supercorp que escribo, espero darle el cuidado que se merece. Me estaré viendo nuevamente las temporadas 2 y 3 para tener mayor precisión sobre ciertas cosas y los cambios que pienso hacer.
> 
> Dicho esto quiero aclarar que Kara lastimosamente terminará regresando a su realidad porque esto es más como un "quiero saber todo lo que pasó en la tercera línea alternativa", si al final de este fic les convence mi manera de escribir, puede que trate la línea alternativa 4 donde Lena es una dictadora y reescriba lo que sigue a partir de allí (la mítica escena del balcón y otras cosas).
> 
> Sin más que decir, me despido por ahora...


End file.
